Don't Come Crying
by ICanShowYouTheWorld
Summary: Chad breaks up with Sonny for another girl. What does Sonny think about that? I suck at summaries, but please read and review. Songfic of Don't Come Crying to Me by KSM. One-Shot!


"_I think we should take a break."_

"_It's because of her, isn't it?"_

"_I'm sorry, Sonny, but she's more beautiful The way she looks. The way she speaks. The way she tastes. She's better than you."_

_And I cried. Every day. Because of Chad Freakin' Cooper._

**Kind of funny how  
Now you come around  
What's the matter?  
Didn't she work out?  
There was me and you  
Now it's someone new**

It was just a normal day at So Random except for the fact that _he _wasn't here. I was looking over the script eating an apple as_ he_ came in crying. I couldn't hear anything because it was all gibberish, but I was able to hear:_**Sorry. Was Wrong. Want you back. **_And all that stupid trash that didn't mean a thing. I just threw my finished apple at him and told him to get a life and walked out the door proudly. I looked back at him to see him frozen there shocked. I knew he was faking.

**If she's smart, she's gonna figure out You're into yourself  
You and nobody else  
You take up all of your time, so**

As I walked down the hall and all the memories of us flooded my mind. I remember how self-centered and arrogant you were.

_Flashback_

"_So Marshall says that we'll be getting out Check it Out Girls' Lunchboxes. Isn't that great?"_

"_Hmmmm…." He hummed as he fixed his hair in the mirror._

"_Are you even listening?"_

"_Depends….."He said as he put on his jacket._

"_Why are you dressed all fancy?"_

"_Ummm…Meeting" He said nervously._

_I looked at him suspiciously._

"_I don't have time for this, Sammy." He said as he walked out the door._

_He got my name wrong. That night was the night I got the phone call._

_End of Flashback_

**When she leaves you  
Don't come crying to me  
If it breaks your heart  
Don't look for sympathy  
You had your chance  
Please understand  
I might forgive but I can't forget  
So when she's gone and you're lonely  
Don't come crying to me, no**

It was true, everything they said about you. You were the greatest actor of our generation. You pretended to love me. You acted like you cared. You were the greatest actor of our generation, but you were also a dumb, worthless, stinkin' cheater. It hurt me to see you with that girl. That night Tawni called me when she was on her date with Nico and she said that you were on a date with that girl kissing her, holding her hand, and everything you used to do with me. She even took pictures to show me.

**Some people never learn  
Till the tables turn  
What's the matter?  
Did she lead you on  
Just like you did to me?  
Though it's history  
It's stuck in my head  
Like an overplayed song**

I walked down the hall to the cafeteria and then I turned a corner and there was the _girl_ making out with another guy. I was fuming even though I hated Chad; she had no right to cheat on him. I walked up to her and pulled her way from the guy that wasn't Chad and slapped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing my boyfriend" she said like she didn't care.

"What about Chad?"

"I broke up with him" she said innocently.

"Carry on" I said as I walked away

It wasn't a second later before they started sucking on each others' face again.

**You're into yourself  
You and nobody else  
It happens every time, so  
When she leaves you  
Don't come crying to me  
If it breaks your heart  
Don't look for sympathy  
You had your chance  
Please understand  
I might forgive but I can't forget  
So when she's gone and you're lonely  
Don't come crying to me, no**

I went back to my dressing room and saw that Chad was still there, but as usual he was looking in the mirror.

"How could she say no? You're Chad Dylan Cooper. You're hot, cool, popular, and the greatest—"

"Actor of our generation" I finished for him.

He turned around and smirked.

"You got your wish. Prince Charming came back for you." He said as he leaned in.

I tried to back up, but sadly there was a wall and it wasn't long until I felt his soft lips on mine and all the passion came back. Then the anger. I pushed him away.

"GET OUT!" I yelled crying.

He rushed out of the room like a scared little lost puppy.

I took out my guitar and song book and let out all my feeling as I sang loudly:

**I heard it before  
But not anymore  
You've been there  
You've done it too many times  
You never change  
It's always the same  
Maybe one day she'll realize  
You're into yourself  
You and nobody else  
I'm really not surprised  
One, two, three, four!  
When she leaves you  
Don't come crying to me  
If it breaks your heart  
Don't look for sympathy  
(You won't get none)  
You had your chance  
Please understand  
I might forgive but I can't forget  
So when she's gone and you're lonely  
Don't come crying to me  
Don't come crying  
When she walks away  
Don't come crying  
It's way too late  
Don't come crying  
I don't wanna know  
Don't come crying  
When you end up all alone  
Don't come crying to me, no**

I was back at Step One and Chad was out of my life.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This is my best one-shot considering the fact that I only have one other one-shot. **

**Please Review! I really want to hear what you thought of it!**

**I also have the Chapter 12 of "Why?" typed and ready to go, so tell me when you want me to update it.  
**


End file.
